Yamazaki's Pride
by Seductive Venus
Summary: He has a gift for her. -YamazakixChiharu-


I dedicate this to all those CCS fans out there and to anyone who happens to read this. Thanks!  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or its beautiful characters. Please if you think you want to sue me, please think twice.  
  
Yamazaki's Pride  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
Yamazaki Takashi was telling a tall tale to his friends when he noticed that his girlfriend, Mihara Chiharu, was missing.  
  
He decided to go on without her and spun the tale farther making it more unbelievable. His friends seemed not to notice except Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran who was gullible enough to believe.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun?" Chiharu whispered. She was twitching already, ready to hit or strangle him.  
  
"Nani Chiharu-chan? As I was saying..."he continued and before he knew it, he had earned a strong hit from Chiharu.  
  
"So you see" he said dizzily, leaning to Chiharu for support, his eyes all swirly and dizzy.  
  
"Gomen ne minna-san for Yamazaki-kun's lie..."Chiharu apologized as she bowed; she was trying hard to hide a blush.  
  
"It's okay Chiharu-chan, it was pretty funny." Yanagisawa Naoko said cheerfully. She noticed that Yamazaki was getting up, rubbing his head gingerly.  
  
"Yes, he tells a good lie ever so often." Daidouji Tomoyo remarked with a beautiful smile. She giggled.  
  
"But it seems pretty real..." Kinomoto Sakura stated slowly. She turned to her brown-haired boyfriend, Syaoran Li who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Did you know that..."Yamazaki started after regaining full consciousness.  
  
"Here we go again..."Chiharu muttered under her breath. She smiled forcefully at Yamazaki through her twitching arm.  
  
Chiharu walked cheerfully along her way home with Yamazaki who lived next-door to her. Her braided brown hair swayed slightly as the light spring breeze blew. Chiharu turned to Yamazaki noticing that he was quite slow today.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki were sixteen now. She had grown prettier and had her brown hair braided lightly yet she was still the girl who kept scolding her boyfriend every time he lied.  
  
Yamazaki had grown too yet some things never change, he still kept telling lies and all sorts of tall tales to their friends and he still smiles matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun!" Chiharu's angelic voice called. She slowed down and waited for him to hurry up.  
  
"What?" he panted. Her pace was faster than usual and he knew her birthday was coming up next week.  
  
"Faster will you? Please you slow poke!" Chiharu said cheerily. She twirled around faster, her black pleated skirt fluttering then suddenly landed on Yamazaki who was behind her.  
  
"Sorry Yamazaki-kun," she said as they extracted themselves from the heap on the sidewalk. He smiled as Chiharu stood up and held out her hand for him while smiling.  
  
The good thing about her is as she smiles, her eyes smile too, he thought as he took her hand and stood up.  
  
"My Chiharu-Chan," He said as he placed an arm around her small shoulders and walked slower.  
  
Chiharu blushed when she felt his arm and then his fingers began to...  
  
"Yamete Yamazaki-kun! Yamete!" she giggled as he tickled her. She always laughed when he did that.  
  
"Hai, hai," he said breathlessly as he stopped. They had finally arrived at her house. He gently pushed Chiharu to her doorstep.  
  
"Thanks Yamazaki-kun," she said as he began to leave. He was walking casually when he heard her again and turned...  
  
She kissed him. Their kiss was light but its effects were deep, it left both breathless after breaking it.  
  
"Thanks Chiharu-Chan," he said and left, shaken.  
  
"Bye!" she called, waving her arm to his retreating back.  
  
Chiharu sat in her room, thinking about her boyfriend. She pulled out her Yamazaki doll from under her pillow.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun..."she murmured, hugging it tightly.  
  
Both had been the best of friends since kindergarten. They were cousins but engaged, someday going to marry the other. They loved each other through the comic relief and they were plainly cute.  
  
"Omae... omae no baka!" she said to the doll, but her smile glowed. Of all the stuffed toys in her collection, it was the most special one, perhaps because Yamazaki neither saw nor criticized it. It was the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing she saw at night, assuring her that forever he will be hers.  
  
Yamazaki groaned at his math homework, he always liked Math, but why can't his mind focus?  
  
He thought for a moment and remembered Chiharu's birthday and whether he will give something to her or not. He picked the earlier choice because it's safer.  
  
Casting his gaze around the room, it landed on Chiharu's stuffed bear. It had been four years ago since she had given it but he never made one for her.  
  
He considered it a moment then counted his allowance then places it back to his pocket. "I'll make one for her," he muttered gleefully now that his mind was working.  
  
Yamazaki never told Chiharu about his plan the next day but he did lie a little about going somewhere else. He went to Twin Bells, a toy shop, and purchased a teddy bear kit and went home straight before he could tell another lie to Sakura and Tomoyo who apparently was buying something.  
  
He placed the materials on his bed and started its head and finishing it hours later. He always had the knack of doing everything nicely.  
  
Time passed and the night grew later, he yawned and noticed the time. He cleaned his mess then lay on his bed thinking that Chiharu wouldn't know even if she tried. He smirked at the idea of surprising her after all these years.  
  
He yawns, larger this time, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Yamazaki finished it just in time and for an addition he invited Chiharu to an amusement park on her birthday. He decided to use the element of surprise to spend a day with her a little...  
  
At long last, the big day arrived. Chiharu woke up feeling very happy; she forgot for a moment why. She turned to her Yamazaki doll and saw the message it held.  
  
She immediately grabbed it and read the note Yamazaki had handed her. A smile slowly spread over her face...  
  
She became a bouncing ball. She jumped and laughed all over her bedroom. She quickly peeked in her wardrobe, looking for a thing to wear. Deciding that a silk blouse and delicate white skirt was better than the plainly frilly pink shirt and jeans, she continued to braid her silky brown hair.  
  
She sped off to the bathroom to take her morning bath, knowing her feelings for Yamazaki rise to a higher level.  
  
Yamazaki checked his backpack and saw that the teddy bear was safe. He kept the tickets at his pocket with his pocket money.  
  
He rushed out of the house, realizing that he was late. But he noticed some amaryllis flowers growing at the trellis. He picked a few along with some freesia.  
  
After a while, he ran to the entrance of the amusement park, panting at the effort. He tried to grasp his backpack and realized it was missing.  
  
How it happened he had no time to wonder. Yamazaki panicked around the place, searching for it at the merry-go-round, the arcade, the roller coaster, but still can't find it.  
  
Finally he ran to their meeting place sadly, his gift was gone.  
  
He felt really down because Chiharu might be disappointed but he found her smiling.  
  
"Doshita Chiharu-chan?" he asked. He had been feeling very sad and lonely to notice Chiharu's strange behavior.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Takashi-kun! Arigato!" Chiharu said, hugging his neck tightly.  
  
"Why?" he asked again, puzzled.  
  
"Thanks for remembering my birthday and the teddy bear... oh the teddy bear Takashi-kun!" she giggled and held up a cute light brown teddy bear holding a box of bows.  
  
"Ano... Chiharu-chan... I thought I lost it..." he tried to explain but no explanation was needed.  
  
"Honto da? Silly you, I found it outside the gates. It had my name on it so I picked it up. Oh heck... Arigato!" Chiharu said, still giggling and hugging him.  
  
"Ano... I nearly forgot! The amaryllis and the freesia, you know my favorite flower means pride." Yamazaki murmured as she took it and leaned closer to him as he hugged her back. "You are my pride...."  
  
"Oh Takashi..."she said, flattered and glad. She was grateful for his love that she was willing to stay beside him forever.  
  
"That's not a lie, is it?"  
  
"Nope. That's the truth."  
  
And he leaned closer and kissed her soft, cerise lips.  
  
one of my earliest works actually. I really had a hard time trying to revise it... I want to save some of the original charm. 


End file.
